


"Hello, you must be Magna"

by fandomjumper123



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomjumper123/pseuds/fandomjumper123
Summary: A quick imagine of Yumiko and Magnas first meeting followed by the story of there relationship developing over the years
Relationships: Magna/Yumiko (Walking Dead)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Yumiko shuffled through her papers nervously as she waited for her first client to arrive in the holding room, she had only been qualified as a lawyer in the states for a few months and had just gotten this job. She looked down at her papers again, "Magna", she said to herself silently. Suddenly the door buzzed and was pushed open and in walked two guards and and a inmate she assumed was her client. She stood and gave a faint smile before sitting back down as her client was handcuffed to the table.

She looked in awe at the woman in front of her she was a few years younger then Yumiko but her eyes looked aged with tiredness, such big brown beautiful eyes Yumiko thought. The door shut behind the guards and Yumiko was snapped out of her trance, she cleared her throat smiled and said "Hello, you must be Magna, i'm Yumiko, your new lawyer".

The younger girl looked up brows furrowed paused and said "You're English".

Yumiko laughed slightly and said "yes, yes i am"

There was a silence as magna fiddled with her handcuffs, it was then that Yumiko noticed all her tattoos they were beautiful and intricate.

"Those must have been sore" Yumiko said nervously with a smile "I always wanted one but-" "-Cut the crap" Magna interrupted shocking Yumiko slightly "are you going to get me out of here or not?"

Yumiko sat backwards unsure of what to say, Magna clearly seemed mad at the world and hostile towards her because of it, she leaned foward again slightly and soothingly said "i will try"

Magna seemed to relax slightly with that statement and the two locked eyes only then was when Magna realised this woman seemed to actually want to help, why though, she thought to herself, she doesnt know me she can't help me no one has and no one can. But she continued to look at the slightly older English woman and felt warmth from her she hadnt ever felt, Magna quickly broke eye contact and cleared her throat and said "yea well thats what everyone says your words don't mean shit" Magna looked down at her handcuffs holding back tears it had been a hard 14 months and the thought of going back to her cell made her skin crawl, she hated this she hated herself.

She hadn't noticed her hands pushing against the cuffs making indents in her skin, but Yumiko had, she reached over and grabbed Magnas hands pulling it away from the handcuffs making Magna stop and looked up the two locked eyes again "i don't know what you've been told in the past but i do this job to help people and you need help so let me try" Magna nodded and thought maybe- just maybe this woman might be able to help.

"Now lets go over your case"


	2. Miko, what sort of time do you call this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two woman are getting to know eachother more and striking up a good relationship, Magna even may be starting to trust Yumiko.

Magna waited impatiently in the holding cell for Yumiko to show up, in the 5 months she had been Magna's lawyer she had never been late infact Magna thought she was annoyingly punctual and organised and meticulous with details, once she had even complained to the guards that they brought Magna in 2 minutes late. So yea to say Yumiko being late was out of the ordinary was far from a stretch. Suddenly the door buzzed and was flung open by a stressed and flushed Yumiko, Magna smiled as she had become more accustomed to doing because of her contact with Yumiko, but unlike usual she was not greeted with a smile back from her lawyer. Yumiko flung her bag down and pulled out her papers and quickly sat down taking a deep breathe and a moment to read her papers. "Miko, what sort of time do you call this" Magna said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. Yumiko sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow and placed her hand under her chin "i'm sorry one of my clients had some issues so i had to stay late with them, and my cars getting repairs so I've been having to take a bus and i missed my bus so had to wait 10 minutes then my bus broke down so i had to take a cab and guess what? No cabs anywhere, we live in one of the bussiest cities in the world and no cabs! So anyway once i found a cab so much traffic and i-" "hey, hey, hey" Magna interrupted, "it's ok i was just joking" Magna seemed in awe of the women in front of her, no more then 20 minutes late and was falling over herself trying to apologies and all flustered in such an adorable way. "I've got nothing but time in here Miko, you don't need to apologies for being late one time" Yumiko let out a sigh of relief and looked up at the tattooed women and smiled, she had never met someone who could calm her down when her mind was racing let alone make her smile during it, she couldn't believe such an amazing woman had found herself in such circumstances that Magna had. "Well" Yumiko said clearing her throat, "nevertheless, I'm sorry I'm late" "-nevertheless" Magna interupted laughing slightly "that may have been the most English thing you've ever said" Yumiko laughed and replied "i mean it is an English word so technically everything i say in the most english thing I've ever said, unless you want me to speak the limited Japanese i know?" The two laughed and locked eyes, they had developed a nice relationship over the past few months and Yumiko had really worked on trying to get Magna to let her walls down and was beginning to suceed. Yumiko broke eye contact, "ok now, how have you been? How are your conditions?" Magna sighed she wished she could just talk to Yumiko but stuff always came back to business and her case. "I'm alright they served some sorta meat mush 3 days in a row and some chick kept trying to cut in line so i got to see a fun fight which was somewhat interesting" Yumiko smiled Magna had a way of making a joke out of every situation that would have brought her misery it was quite admirable "ok" Yumiko said "and how about your cell mate any more trouble with her?" Magna sighed, these questions always annoyed her she hated that Yumiko had to ask them, Yumiko noticed this irritation and said soothingly "hey, i know you hate this but its my job to check in on you and help avoid any problems ok? Because we need you to be good so you have no more strikes in your record when we present your case for probation to the appeals board, so we can get you out of here" Magna sighed again and nodded averting her eyes slighly to the ground she understood Yumiko and appreciated her honesty, she didn't think she'd ever be able to express her gratitude to Yumiko for that or for all the help she had given to her because before they met Magna was in such a bad place she was unsure as to if she would even still be alive if it weren't for Yumiko showing up when she did. "No, no more issues with her"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know, if you like this and if you'd want another chapter, feedback and suggestions are always welcome!


	3. "That sickness going around really makes it hard to travel"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day the world begins to end Magna is about to meet with the appeals board.

Magna paced back and forth in the waiting room nervously, much to the annoyance of her guards, how was she meant to convince a board of strangers who don't even know her to give her a second chance and let her not spend the next 20+ years of her life in prison. Whatever she thought its not like this was ever a possibility she was never going to get out and screw Yumiko for even letting her think that.

The door at the end of the corridor was opened and in walked Yumiko smiling but Magna could tell she was a littled stressed. "Sorry I'm a little late that sickness going around really makes it hard to travel, did you hear about it?" Yumiko said, Magna nodded timidly and replied "yea it was on the radio in the rec room". Yumiko noticed the younger girl was going into herself obviously indicating she was fearful of the up coming proceedings.

Yumkio gestured to the seats and the two sat side by side arms touching, Yumiko turned to Magna "it will go fine, we have a strong case, we're going to get you out of there" Magna nodded again breath a bit shallow with nervousness, Yumiko got ready to stand up but Magna grabbed her hand a pulled her down, "just sit with me please" Yumiko smiled and used her thumb to stroke the side of Magnas hand.

"Case 205678"

The two woman stood "lets do this" Yumiko said. Magnas breathe was still shallow but heart quickened and she felt frozen "i can't" she said "they're just going to say no and I'll just go back to my cell and this will be for nothing, they're stupid they just want to to stay locked up they could care less about my case or my reasoning" Yumiko could see Magna was spinning out "it's stupid it's stupid its so fucking stupid i should just give up i dont care" Magna contined. Yumiko placed her hands on magnas cheeks allowing her thumbs to stroke her face "hey, listen to me, its not stupid it's just frustrating ok, and we've talked about this, you cost them money! They want you out if they can allow it, thats there job, our job is to show them they should allow it, and guess what if it all goes to shit I'm still going to be here and we're going to find another way to get you out, you understand that don't you?" Magna nodded apprehensively and leaned her head into Yumikos hands. Magna thought it was fair to say she had never met a more caring, determined or stubborn person in her entire life, Yumikos strength amazed her Yumiko in general amazed her, how could someone so great give a damn about her, must be a fault in the universe that led her to me she thought.

"Case 205678"

Yumiko lowered her hands to Magnas arms and squeezed them quickly "now, lets do this" she said Magna nodded, this time with more confidence and followed her lawyer into the appeals room. 

4 members of the appeals court sat at a big table with what seems like piles of paperwork and files around them, they clearly were not the first case of today, not a good thing Yumiko thought. She greeted each member with a polite nod until she reached the final member he looked awfully sick, he was ghostly pale and was sweating insanly, she broke eye contact, the last thing she wanted to do was irritate a member of the appeals board.

Yumiko smiled at Magna as they sat down in the seats placed in front of the appeals board Magna just looked lost and afraid, Yumiko knew no one tougher or hesistant to trust, always on guard and always hiding her fear but today, today she looked terrified and couldn't hide it, her heart hurt for her, Magna was so desperate the get out and go on living her life and this appeals board stood in the way of that, Yumiko wished she could take some of that pain away and help her, give her a bit of boldness that she had given Yumiko these past 11 months, teaching her to stop apologising so much and say what she wants without feeling guilty, somedays Yumiko wondered who really was helping who in this situation.

"Ok Case 205678" the sickly looking man said as if each word was a struggle to say without loosing breath "it says here you...you....it says here you-" the man collapsed onto the table in front of him giving great alarm to those around him "oh my goodness" Yumiko said "oh great" Magna said at the same time sarcastically. The other board memebers worked on trying to get him to sit up but he just looked like he was getting worse and worse.

Yumiko gasped, "you don't think he's one of the sick?" Magna laughed slightly but then remebered what she had heard on the radio "red eyes, pale skin, canabolistic behavours....." but decided to calm Yumiko "i mean he probably lives updown where the grounds so clean you could lick-" Magna was interrupted by the sickly mans primal growl as he began trying to bite at the other board members, they retreated and Magnas guards came closer "sir sir, are you alright" they yelled the other board members were panicking and packing up there things and Yumiko and Magna stood at a distance looking on.

Suddenly the sick board member bit into the guard blood gushing everwhere the guard screamed and tried to pull away but the board member kept biting the other guard tried to help him but the sick board member grabbed him too and began tearing the two apart and began standing.

Yumiko took a step foward in attempts to make an effort to help but Magna pulled her back and exclaimed "we have to get out of here" the other board members had already ran away so Magna decided her and her lawyer must follow suit she grabbed Yumikos hand and ran towards the doors they made it to the waiting room where minutes before it was calm now choas seemed to consume it, there was a man on the floor bleading being conforted and the receptionist was attempting to barricade the doors, "what's, what's going on" Yumiko said, voice slightly raised and quivering. "The sick they're everywhere" yelled the receptionist pointing at the small tv on the wall. 

The news was showing a world on fire announcing governments attempting to shut boarders, flights being grounded and safe zones being set up. 

"What the...what the hell" Yumiko said clearly getting upset Magna turned to her and placed her hands on Yumikos cheeks in the same pattern Yumiko had done to hers before the appeal board meeting started.

"Its ok, we'll figure this out together, in a few days it will clear up and we'll laugh about it".


	4. "I dont think its safe here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 months after outbreak day to two woman are still trying to find a place to settle. Just a short chapter I'm sort of doing time jumps between chapters so we can see different stages of their relationship, this chapter is bit of a filler chapter i think.

Magna yawned and stretched as the light of the morning creeped in through the window of the abandoned cabin Yumiko and her had cleared yesterday and rested in for the night.

The two woman had been together trying to figure out this whole 'apocalypse' thing since outbreak day 9 months ago they had tried multiple different safe zones, all fallen before or just a few days after there arrival, they had run into other people trying to find safety some nice some not and they had tried to set up camp in countless places though all became over run by sickos or just abandoned out of fear of new arrivals.

"We should go" Yumiko said entering living room where Magna had settled herself "i don't think its safe here, too close to a main road" Magna looked at her former lawyer in the morning light, her skin cleared and hair tied up but bags under her eyes still evident. Magna didn't think she had seen her rest properly once in the whole time they'd been together since outbreak day, Yumiko was tenacious and smart and really worked on looking after the two of them but she did not know how to stop.

Magna reached out and grabbed Yumikos hand and pulled down "relax" she said "if it was safe enough to sleep in its safe enough to sit in"

Yumiko nodded and the two sat in silence for a while "i am right though" Yumiko said "we're too close to the main road" Magna groaned and pulled the sofa cushion from under her and placed it over her head in attempts to block out Yumiko. Yumiko laughed slightly but shook Magnas shoulder softly and said "come on"

Magna sat up "i know" she replied "i get its not safe, but no where is these days we might aswell get more then 4 hours sleep" Yumiko looked at Magna sympathetically she too understood the frustration of not being able to settle and having a lack of safety though Magna was normally the one who was ready to move, at first Magna even loved it she would always say "hey it doesn't feel like the end of the world coz I'm not in prison and can walk wherever the hell i want". Yumiko felt the main reason she was alive was because of her former client. Magna taught her the necessities of surviving in a world set up against you, like how to steal, how to ration, how to scare away intruders, she was really grateful for the younger woman and admired her calm in the face of the storm, unless you took her freedom of choice away, noe that was a trigger, Magna could compromise with her because they had built up a slight trust but anyone else now that was always a conflict.

"Hey, what world are you in" Magna said snarkily snapping Yumiko back into reality "Just thinking" the older woman replied "ok" Magna said, the two locked eyes, it had been a long 9 months but at least they were always together in safety and in danger, in hunger and it fullness, in sickness and in health... "we are too close to the main road" Magna admitted "we should pack up" Yumiko smiled. 

"Hmm i wonder whose idea that was"


	5. "Its still so cold"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years outbreak day and another winter is upon the two woman and they have to struggle to stay warm.
> 
> Yes some soft cliche stuff for you guys 😂
> 
> Haven't seen this done for Yumiko and Magna yet but if you have a fanfic similar lemme know and I'll credit it, just coz this is a common trope and i don't wanna be taking someones already written story.

It was a cold harsh winters night and the two woman had been walking for what had seemed forever but had yet to find a cabin or any sort of shelter they could rest in, the snow around them seemed to be getting deeper and deeper making it even more of a challenge to keep walking.

Yumiko huddled closer to Magna wrapping her arm around hers and reaching her hand to meet Magnas. The two had grown even closer the past few years and had been through unimaginable highs and lows together, clearly what they felt for eachother was stronger then friendship but neither seemed to accept what they felt in fears of runing the only person they felt they had in the world away.

Yumiko began to lean down on Magna letting the tireness and the cold get to her "i don't know how much longer i can do this" she said Magna looked up at her sympathetically and replied "we have to, if we stop here we die". Yumiko smiled Magna never was one to restrain her words just always boldly and unapologetically truthful about situations one summer when they couldn't find water Yumiko asked in hopes of a pick me up "how will be survive this?" and Magna simply replied, not looking up from sharpening her knifes, "we probably won't". 

"Look Miko, just lean on me ok, i got you, just don't stop walking" Magna said, Yumiko nodded she saw the fear in Magnas eyes and her heart ached, she cleared her throat and said back "don't worry I'll be fine, I'm just tired i know we can do this".

Hour after hour past and layer after layer of snow fell the two exhausted woman kept walking and walking until eventually Magna called out "there" and pointed in the direction of a dark large shape with her torch "there" Yumiko replied as if answering a questions followed by a gigantic sigh of relief.

Upon entering the cabin the two looked around for signs of sickos and Magna barricaded the door while Yumiko lit the fire, the cabin seemed just as cold, if not colder then the outside but hopefully the fire would help, the two gathered all the blankets and pillows you could find and assembled a bed beside the fire, neither addressing the fact that they would be sleeping together in said bed. 

The two sat at the edge of the make shift bed close to the fire and to eachother, "its still so cold" Magna complained causing both woman to laugh "well I'll keep you warm" Yumiko said in a joking tone wrapping an arm around Magna and placing her hand on Magnas shoulder nearing the her and shaking her slightly, Magna wrapped her arm around Yumikos torso and leaned into the taller womans embarce as they sat there in silence beside the fire. The two womans importance to eachother had never really come across in conversations but they both felt withour eachother they would have nothing, they were the only constants in eachothers lives through all the groups they had joined and people they had met they still remained alone together.

Magna cleared her throat and pulled away slightly from Yumiko both untangling eachother from eachothers arms "we should probably get some rest" she said Yumiko nodded Magna moved to the side furtherest from the fire and Yumiko lay down beside the fire the two lay on there backs in silence for a while glancing at one another every now and then, Yumiko turned to lay on her side to face the fire and Magna followed suit after a few deep breaths she moved closer to Yumiko and Yumiko moved backwards slightly so the two were touching this gave Magna the heads up that she was ok to do what she wanted so she wrapped her arms around Yumiko and held her tighly Yumiko nuzzling her head in Magnas arm and placing her arm on Magnas other one and after a few moments turned to face Magna and burried her head into Magnas chest while Magna stroked her back.

The two felt complete as they held eachother, in all the chaos of the world moments like this made the two feel as if everything was going to be ok.

"Goodnight Miko"

"Goodnight Mags"


	6. "You ok?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnas feeling exhausted and Yumiko tries to cheer her up leading to something they both felt was always going to happen...
> 
> Loose inspiration from:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453224/chapters/43717481?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comments  
Check them out and leave them a kudos!
> 
> Going away on Friday for a month so writing may be a bit irregular from now on sorryyy

Magna sat in contemplation of the days events with her head in her hands, the group had ran into yet another fairly large set of sickos and a few days before had had some confrontation with a group of humans who tried to steal their supplies. Everything just seemed to be coming up one after the other and though she didn't want to admit it it was definitely getting to her and exhaustion was beggining to set in.

"You ok?"

Magna raised her head and turned to see Yumiko standing with a soft smile, Magna nodded at the woman "just tired" she replied. Yumiko walked towards her and sat beside her on the deck steps outside of the cabin they were currently set up at allowing her arm to touch Magnas. Yumiko had come to understand Magnas ways after all these years she would get in these moods and she tried her best to help her and Magna appreciated it and tried to not let the exhaustion irritate her, one of the many things Yumiko had taught her not to do, "we're a team you and me we can't be lashing out at eachother" she would say, the thought brought a little smile to Magnas face.

"What you smiling at?" Yumiko asked in a teasing tone, "Oh just how much better i was then you with todays group of sickos" Magna said sarcastically eyes still facing forward. "Is that right?" Yumiko replied, turning her body to face the younger woman "because i think i saw someone get their knife stuck in a tree". Magna smiled and licked her lips and turned to face Yumiko "yea well i reckon i saw someone trip over there own bow a few weeks ago" the two woman smiled and locked eyes before breaking into laughter "i think i even saw that somone do it several times before" The two continued laughing.

The laughter died down and Yumiko looked and Magna still smiling "are you really just tired" she asked, "yea" Magna replied "i mean its been a hectic few weeks we all are". Yumiko nodded "but we all talk about it" the two woman sat in silence for a moment "i mean at least we all try to, we cant be as stoic as you" Yumiko nuddged Magna playfuly and Magna gave her a faint smile, she sensed she was loosing Magna in her thoughts and walls were rising up again so continued "you remember when, a few months after we met Kelly, she decided all of a sudden to stop complaining then like a week later she couldn't stop crying because we ran out of her favourtie canned beans" Magna smiled, "yea and she was such a mess she couldnt even sign so Connie started crying because she felt so bad and Bernie laughed so she threw that book at him" The two broke into laughter again then let silence fall as the sun started to set. 

"I'm not all stoic with you" Magna said avoiding eye contact and shifting nervously "you get me so i tell you shit". Yumiko nodded, she knew how hard it was for Magna to open up and even why, she knew her in and out and accepted her for all of it as did Magna with her. "You do and you know how much i appreciate that trust" Yumiko said softly trying to catch Magnas eye and smiling as the younger woman nervously avoided it. 

"You're-" Magna said before stopping "You're what?" Yumiko asked, Magna inhaled and ajusted her jacket then spoke "you're like-" "you're the-" she stopped again scratching her cheek "what?" Yumiko said softly, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me" Magna said "i guess" she continued. The two sat in silence then Yumiko grabbed Magnas hand so Magna turn to face her, shaking a little from her vulnerability, Yumiko smiled turning her head slightly "You're the best thing that ever happened to me too", the two locked eyes for a few moments then Magna broke the eye contact and let out a little right and said "yea right, you basically have to babysit me". 

Yumiko shook her head "hey i think i know how i feel" Magna just shrugged, "how do you not know how important you've been to me", Magna shurgged again looking a bit worried she upset the other woman "you have taught me so much" Yumiko said, "yea like how to steal" Magna said sharply. Yumiko furrowed her brows and shook her head again yet again "look at me" she said Magna turned her head and widened her eyes sarcastically before turning back, "seriously" Yumiko said softly "look at me" the younger woman turned and looked at her "you have taught me so much, you taught me not to judge so harshly and understand people more, how to speak up and be more bullheaded about what i want because putting yourself first is not selfish and to not be such a push over, you have taught me that intelligence can't be measured by degrees people have but in there actions and yea...you taught me how to steal" There was a silence among the two woman for a bit Magna a bit stunned a Yumiko a bit embarrassed.

Then Magna spoke "yea well, you taught me how to want to be alive, how to say shit i feel and even though it don't always seem it how to be nicer to people and even trust a few of them, every relationship i have with Kelly, Connie , Luke and Bernie is because of you, before you i didn't see the good in people i didn't even think people like out stupid little family existed and i sure as hell didn't think i could rely on others or be happy".

The two woman locked eyes again and there breath quickened, then finally after years long over due they leaned towards eachother and there lips met.

The kiss was soft and delicate at first then the two moved closer together and it grew it into an intense passionate one as if it was after all of these years of suppressed feelings and lost chances for this to happen were coming together and they could both let out a sigh of relief as they were with the one they wanted to be with and the yearning and angst was done...

Finally the two drew apart and rested there foreheads on one another both grinning unstoppably 

"Whoa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think 👌💕


	7. "You're cute"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick soft wake up fanfic

Magna laid on her side and starred at Yumiko who was sleeping peacefully beside her, tracing her hand up and down the womans arm and into the dip in her back, she hadnt believed how lucky she'd gotten how this wonderful woman decided to care about her and deal with her bullshit amd even when Magna made that known in the tiniest ways Yumiko understood and reasured her.

Magna was pushed out of her train of thought as Yumiko loudly yawned and stretched as she had done many mornings the two had been together these last 3 weeks. Yumiko eyes fluttered open and she smiled noticing how Magna was watching her she was so cute Yumiko thought she had this tough exterior but once she gets to know someone she cares ferrously and becomes so soft like Magna would constantly check in in Yumiko and stroke her face and arms and embrace her when she couldnt sleep.

The two were in awe of eachother and these past few weeks where they had taken there relationship to the next level made them feel like they were in cloud 9.

Yumiko gigled and climbed further into Magnas arms snuggling her head into Magnas neck, Magna leaned into the hug and kissed Yumikos cheak pulling her closer "you're cute" Yumiko said scratching Magnas back quickly. "Am i now?" Magna said jokingly.

"I think you know you are" Yumiko replied looking up at Magna and squeezing her chin lightly. The two smiled at eachother and joined together for a light kiss and held there foreheads together "you make me happy" Magna said before moving slightly away "you make me happy" Yumiko replied. Magna starred again in awe moving her hand up along Yumikos arm to Yumikos shoulder and eventually her cheak running her thumb along her cheakbone, "ahhh" yumiko sighed looked up to the ceiling making Magna smiled "whatt? She asked "you still make my heart do flips you know" Yumiko responded, Magna smiled and shrugged lightly "sorry" she said jokingly

"Don't be"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dyslexic so sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> Let me know if you like it, and if its worth continuing!


End file.
